Sous une ombrelle
by Lavande1
Summary: Un soir de bal lors de la 7è année des Maraudeurs , un rapprochemennt s'effectue entre les deux préfets en chef de Gryffondor ...


Sous une ombrelle (un soir de bal)

Couple : Lily/Remus (dans ma fic, Lily n'est pas encore amoureuse de James.)

Epoque : 7ème année des Maraudeurs à Poudlard . Bal du Printemps.

'Sous une ombrelle défile ma vie,

Ma quiétude est calme et sans soucis ...'

Lily marchait lentement le long du lac. Tout le monde était au bal, à boire, danser, rire ou je ne sais quoi.

Quant à son prétendu cavalier ... elle ferma douloureusement les yeux, retenant les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge.

Son pied racla le chemin de caillou avec un bruit mat. Le lac était calme, pas une ride ne venait troubler son étrange quiétude.

Deux larmes, grosses comme des perles, dévalèrent rapidement les joues fardées de la jeune femme. Elle sortit un mouchoir de dentelle d'une poche de son petit sac, et tamponna délicatement ses yeux émeraude.

'Sous une ombrelle, tu me souris,

Et moi au loin je m'en ravis...'

Remus sortit dans le parc, la tête basse et les oreilles encore bourdonnantes. Il régnait un tel chaos dans la Grande Salle que Dumbledore lui-même avait abandonné et battu en retraite dans son grand bureau circulaire.

Il marcha un moment vers la Forêt Interdite puis il bifurqua vers le lac d'apparence déserte ...

Il emprunta le chemin de caillou qui longeait la rive du lac, sous les saules pleureurs et les bouleaux.

La pleine lune, dans une semaine, commençait déjà à faire effet, il avait fallut beaucoup de sa volonté et de celle de Patmol pour l'empêcher d'étrangler le supposé cavalier de Lily, en apprenant comment il l'avait traitée.

D'accord, il devait reconnaître que les Maraudeurs se moquaient assez régulièrement d' « Evans » mais depuis qu'elle avait été nommée préfète en 5ème, tous deux partageaient une complicité totale et sans égale.

Remus entendit un sanglot au loin puis aperçu l'ombrelle de Lily perchée dans un arbre.

'Sous une ombrelle j'ai trinqué

Pour tes beaux yeux de bohémienne ...'

Lily jura bruyamment, sous l'effet d'un vif courant d'air son ombrelle était allée des percher sur un arbre gigantesque. Elle tapa du pied, ordonna, supplia, injuria, mais rien n'y fit.

D'un coup elle explosa en rage et sanglots :

-D'abord cet imbécile qui me pose un lapin, puis Malefoy qui tache ma robe, Potter qui s'amuse à m'inviter à danser pour me ridiculiser encore plus et cette fichue ombrelle qui va se percher sur la branche la plus inaccessible du coin ! Assez ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !?

L'écho lointain de sa voix se répercuta longuement dans le parc silencieux. La jeune femme s'asseya près de l'eau et retira ses ballerines de cuir blanc. Puis très calmement elle enleva ses bas de soie blancs et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche.

L'eau était bien trop froide pour s'y baigner mais ce ne fut pas ce détail qui la fit frissonner. Un écho de pas rapides et assurés se rapprochait distinctement ...

Peu à peu elle distingua la silhouette rassurante de Remus, son seul allié ... enfin, son seul allié parmi les Maraudeurs.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta médusé et la contempla d'un air inquiet.

'Sous une ombrelle, à contempler

Tes yeux tu m'as offert pour l'éternité ...'

Remus s'était mis à courir en entendant les cris de Lily , mais la voir ainsi par terre, ses pieds dans l'eau, sa robe tachée étalée autour d'elle, ses longs cheveux aubruns défaits qui retombait de façon irrégulière sur ses épaules tremblotantes, elle était si ... mignonne, si attirante ...

Il s'accroupit près d'elle et plongea son regard d'ambre dans celui de la Gryffondor.Ces deux émeraudes qu'il aimait tant, ces yeux

Où brillait toujours une étincelle espiègle. Le jeune homme détailla longuement du regard le visage de Lily : son maquillage avait coulé, laissant deux traînées grises sur ses joues. Il les retraça du doigt alors que la jeune femme sortait précipitamment son mouchoir dentelé.

Remus le lui prit des mains avec douceur et tamponna distraitement ses joues, à nouveau plongé dans le regard de la préfète en chef.

Peu à peu il finit par s'asseoir près d'elle, tenant une de ses mains gantées au creux des siennes, lui souriant sous l'éclat de la demi-lune.

-« Lily, je suis désolé pour ta soirée.Je sais à quel point tu tenais à ce que le bal soit ton meilleur souvenir ... »

La jeune femme hoqueta douloureusement puis jeta un regard noir à l'ombrelle toujours perchée.

Remus eut une idée ...

'Sous une ombrelle j'ai grimpé chaussé

De sandales ailées aux pointes dorées...'

Lily vit le regard de Remus s'éclairer et ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi.

Le jeune homme retira sa veste et ses chaussures vernies, dénoua sa cravate neuve et remonta son pantalon en 4ème vitesse. Puis il se mit à grimper à l'arbre où s'était perchée l'ombrelle de la jeune femme.

Utilisant ses facultés 'spéciales', il atteignit la branche avant même que Lily ne le réalise. Il était à un mètre de l'ombrelle quand la jeune femme redonna signe de vie :

-« Remus Lupin ! Descends de là tout de suite ! Remus tu vas te briser quelque chose ! Remus descends ! »

Mais Remus saisissait déjà l'ombrelle et s'apprêtait à redescendre avec aisance. Il n'était pas particulièrement inquiète quant à l'angoisse de Lily. La jeune femme était connue –entre autre- pour sa manière de couver les gens qui l'entouraient.

Remus atteignit la terre ferme et tendit à la préfète son ombrelle aventurière comme on tend une rose à sa bien aimée.

'Sous une ombrelle j'ai rêvé de toi

De tes baisers et de ta voix...'

Lily sourit. Qu'il était mignon ainsi, déchaussé, sans cravate, les cheveux voletant sous la brise qui faisait jouer les arbres.

-« Pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle stupidement.

Remus aquiesa, lui tendant l'ombrelle avec un regard encourageant.La jeune femme la prit avec un sourire timide, le rouge aux joues.

-« Merci » murmura-t-elle indistinctement.

Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il entoura sa taille menue de ses bras, calant sa tête sur son épaule. Lentement il guida ses pas en un slow langoureux, suivant les notes d'une mélodie lointaine provenant sûrement de la Grande Salle. Lily passa un bras derrière sa nuque et l'autre derrière son dos pour les abriter tous deux sous l'ombrelle.

Remus menait la danse, ses pieds déchaussés évitant soigneusement ceux de sa partenaire et sa chemise où quelques boutons défaits avait dévoilé son torse pâle lui sembla bien chaude pour une nuit de printemps ... Il eut un sourire à la vue de sa cravate abandonnée près d'un sous bois.

Son costume lui avait coûté ses économies de septembre, de sa cravate jusqu'à son boxer, tout était neuf.

'Sous une ombrelle j'ai vu la lune d'or

Se refléter sur nos deux corps...'

Lily resserra son étreinte, ils étaient dans un coin tranquille, aucun couple n'était caché derrière un buisson et aucun petit farceur ne les espionnait dans l'espoir de les surprendre d'un pétard.

Elle huma discrètement le parfum boisé du jeune homme tout contre elle et s'en ravit. Elle sentit le jeune homme presser ses lèvres dans son cou. Surprise, elle sursauta.

-« Chhhhhh... »lui murmura son cavalier à l'oreille.

Il embrassa à nouveau sa peau exquise. Cette peau soyeuse, son ambroisie dont il était seul maître. Il se demanda vaguement si un autre bien-heureux avait eu la chance de goûter à cette chair suave et merveilleuse.

A sa connaissance, Lily avait beaucoup de prétendants mais eut peu de relations.

Remus leva la tête et plongea dans le regard émeraude de sa cavalière d'un soir. Leurs corps sous la lune se reflétaient dans l'eau paisible du lac.

Il se pencha doucement, frôlant des lèvres la bouche entrouverte de la jeune femme.

'Sous une ombrelle un premier baiser

Qui s'en suivit de millier d'autres ...'

Lily vit Remus pencher ses lèvres vers elle, puis venir frôler les siennes. Elle l'embrassa. Il lui rendit sans attendre son baiser, se délectant de ses lèvres douces et offertes.

Il freya un passage étroit à sa langue et explora délicatement la bouche de sa partenaire. Il entendit l'ombrelle tomber au sol alors que Lily enserrait sa nuque de ses petites mains gantées, le pressant de ne jamais achever ce baiser.

Il durent à regret se séparer, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson, quémandant de l'air.

-« Lily, je ... »

-« Chhhhhh... »

Ils rirent, tous deux terriblement gênés, évitant de croiser leur regard.

Remus réessaya :

-« Lily, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. »

-« Pourquoi pas ? »

-« J'enfin, je ... je peux pas trop t'expliquer. »

James y'a des jours je t'étranglerais volontiers ...

-« Laisse ... en tout cas j'ai beaucoup aimé . » Glissa Lily à son oreille.

'Sous une ombrelle je t'ai divinisée

Par nos lèvres enserrées, par notre baiser ...'

Remus rougit, ses joues brûlantes le firent grimacer, Lily rit avec douceur.

Ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme s'assit adossé à un arbre et tendit ses bras ouverts à la jeune étudiante. Celle-ci s'y installa sans attendre, elle sentit les bras du préfet se refermer autour d'elle .

-« Remus , ça fait longtemps ? »

Moins que James déjà...

-« Depuis notre 5ème en faite ... je t'admirais déjà depuis longtemps mais ça s'est 'officialisé' quand on est devenu préfets. »

Lily posa sa tête contre le torse de Remus et entendit son cœur battre à un rythme rapide et irrégulier.

-« Et toi ? »

-« Depuis la 2ème. »

-« Déjà ? »

-« ... »

-« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

-« Tu me voyais arriver et te dire 'Remus je t'aime et je veux vivre ma vie auprès de toi ...' ? »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire . Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent avec timidité. Elles se trouvèrent enfin et se mêlèrent en un long et langoureux baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se désunirent à regret.

-« Lily je t'aime. »

Un silence confortable s'installa les englobant dans une bulle de tendresse et d'amour.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime Remus. »

-« Je sais qu'on est jeunes mais je voudrais savoir , pourrait-on avoir un jour une chance de se marier ? »

-« Sincèrement ? »

-« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre tu sais ... »

-« Oui. »

-« Oui pour de vrai ?? »

-« Oui pour de vrai. »

-« Lily ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Merci . Merci d'exister pour que je puisse t'aimer . »

-« Remus ! T'es trop gentil ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement.

'Sous une ombrelle le tonnerre gronde,

Un prétendant jaloux et la terre n'est plus ronde ...'

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Remus et Lily sortent ensemble ! »

-« Le bâtard ! il sait très bien que je l'aime depuis la 2ème ! Ce fils de ... »

-« James calmes toi ! Peter , tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? »

-« Je te dis qu'hier de suis sorti prendre l'air pendant le bal et j'ai vu Remus et Lily en train de se bécoter sous un arbre, à moitié déshabillés ... »

-« Sirius retiens-moi ! Je vais l'assassiner ! »

-« James ! Lily est sortie avec d'autres mecs avant Remus, tu ne voulais pas les éventrer pour autant, si ? »

-« Eux n'avaient pas leur meilleur ami fou d'elle ! »

-« James ne fait pas de conneries ... »

-« Ils vont se séparer bien vite... »

-« James ! Fais attention j'te dis ! »

-« Sirius, vieux frère, tu me connais voyons ! »

-« Justement ! »

James sortit du dortoir et alla droit à la Bibliothèque. Arrivé sur place il jeta un regard circulaire et neutre sur la grande pièce : deux Serdaigle mignonnes en train de bosser non, des Serpentard en train de rire bêtement non, une rousse qui lui fait les yeux doux euh...non, Lily dans les bras de Remus...jackpot !

Il fonça droit sur le couple occupé à 'lire' un conte stupide. En vérité, Lily avait sur les genoux un livre ouvert qu'elle lisait à mi-voix, tendit que Remus s'appliquait à dévorer de baisers son cou dégagé. Elle gloussait en câlinant ses mains, se délectant des lèvres de son aimé sur sa peau. Lui était avide de sa chair, chaque nouveau baiser aiguisant sa faim d'ambroisie, sa faim d'elle.

James s'arrêta devant eux et se racla bruyamment la gorge ? Remus releva la tête vaguement contrarié puis manqua de s'étouffer.

-« James ! »

-« C'est moi . »

-« James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? »

-« Moi ? Oh je cherchais Lily ? Euuuhhhmmm... désolé de vous... , il s'interrompit pour mimer l'action de réfléchir, ... 'déranger', Lily je dois te parler. »

L'interpellée se leva , le rouge aux joues , et suivit le brun vers un coin isolé .

-« Lily il fallait que tu saches. Remus est un loup-garou. » Lança James sans tenter une approche moins crue .

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Remus est un lycanthrope. »

-« Non ! Tu délires Potter ! »

-« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il disparaît à chaque pleine lune et qu'il passe ensuite 2 jours à l'infirmerie ? »

-« Mais c'est monstrueux ! »

Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche et courut hors de la bibliothèque, horrifiée.

Remus inquiet, interrogea James du regard, qui eut pour seule réponse un haussement d'épaule innocent.

Lily prit la main de Remus et la serra vivement.

-« Remus , vaut mieux qu'on en reste là... tu es un ... bon ami , vraiment mais ... mieux vaut que l'on reste amis ... »

-« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Lily qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Rien j'ai juste réalisé que je te voulais en tant qu'amis et rien de plus. »

-« Lily je t'aime ! Je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre je te le jure ! »

-« ... fais ta vie comme tu le souhaite Remus... »

-« Lily ! »

-« Bonne nuit Remus. »

Elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide et disparu sans se retourner .

b Epilogue /b 

Remus n'aima que Lily et aucune autre femme n'arriva à gagner son amour. James épousa 'sa Lily' et tous deux eurent un petit garçon nommé Harry.

Remus ne sut jamais que James avait trahit son secret, tout comme il ne se remit jamais vraiment de sa séparation avec Lily.

'Sous une ombrelle le loup pleure

Priant le ciel qu'enfin il se meure...'

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Waouh ! Mon one-shot fait 6 pages et ½ ! Moi j'adooore ce couple et j'ai toujours voulu écrire une fic le mettant en scène, aujourd'hui c'est fait !

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît !

Bizzz

Lavande


End file.
